Love or Family
by LadySlytherinWeasley
Summary: They were together for the last two years of his Hogwarts schooling. After a promise that after ten years that they would figure out a solution, fate intervenes.
1. Chapter 1

Love or Family Prologue

Four Years Previously…

"Is there anyone?" he asked

"I can't see any of them accepting us" she replied "the older ones follow what my dad says and the younger ones have their own hatred of you and your family"

"What do we do then?" he asked

"Not much we can do" she said "I need to finish my schooling"

"I know, I would never ask you to give up your schooling" he replied "Especially when I need to go to Bruges for work"

"Why couldn't I be a year older" she responded sadly

At that, Draco turned to look at Ginny. She was just as beautiful as the day they met. The silver moonlight was shining on her hair. The light breeze making her hair dance. Tonight marked the two and a half year anniversary of them being together. Sighing, Draco walked over and crouched down in front of Ginny and clasped her hands in his own.

"Ginny. I love you, I love you so incredibly much, but we have no other choice" he said nearly choking on his own words

"I know. I just hate the thought of losing you" she replied sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek

"I know honey, but I have an idea" he said clearing his throat

"And what would that be?" she asked

"I go to Bruges and you stay here" he began "You finish your schooling and get a start on your career. We of course stay in touch, by at least one owl a month each. Then in ten year's time when I return to England from Belgium, if neither of us has found someone else, no matter what our families say, we get married"

"Well… It's not ideal… but it's not horrible" she said with a sad face and a shrug

"I know it isn't ideal love" he said pulling her close "but at least it's a plan"

With that, they stayed in each other's arms until dawn. Neither speaking, nor moving. When the morning sun broke the horizon, reluctantly they parted ways. Sadly and slowly.

If only they knew what fate had in store for them.


	2. Chapter 2

Love or Family Chapter One

Four Years Later…

"Breakfast is ready Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs

"Coming mum!" Ginny yelled back as she quickly grabbed her blazer

Sighing, Ginny grabbed her wand and made her way down the stairs to join her family. Entering the kitchen, she cringed when she saw the occupants of the room. Sitting at her parents kitchen table was the Golden Trio and their significant others. It was mornings like this that she realized that she had made a mistake the night before by staying overnight at her parents.

Grabbing an apple from the bowl by them, she walked down to sit next to her father and mother.

"You know it's rude to walk past someone and not acknowledge them" Lavender said

"So sorry, did I offend? My apologies. How are you this morning Ron? Harry? Hermione?" she said before taking a bite of her apple

"Were good, thanks" responded Hermione as Harry grinned at her in greeting

"You don't have to be such a bitch you know" replied Lavender as she got up and stormed out of the burrow, slamming the door.

"You know what Ginny, stay away from Lavender!" yelled Ron as he got up to follow Lavender

After a few awkward moments of silence, Ginny got up and disposed of her apple core in the garbage.

"Right, well not that I wouldn't love to stay around all day and chat, but I have work to do. I won't be home for supper tonight mum, I have been invited over to Pansy's by her mother to discuss the wedding planning. Dad, I still have my schedule free for lunch if you would still like to meet up. I was planning on going to the joke shop and kidnapping George for lunch as well if you'd like to help. As for everyone else, stay classy." Ginny said as she left the house and apparated away leaving six people shaking their heads."

Appearing in front of her office building, she was met by a familiar face.

"Blaise Zabini" she said smiling

"Gin Weasley" he replied handing her a tea

"Why thank you, I had an apple this morning, but it hasn't quite kicked in yet" she said jokingly "You always seem to know when I need a pick me up the most"

"It's a gift" he replied shrugging as they walked into the building together

They continued to talk about everyday things until they were safely in her private office.

"All right Blaise, out with it" she said sitting behind her desk.

"Out with what?" he asked

"Your face, I know you're hiding something" she said pointing at him

"I read the prophet this morning Gin, you're not going to like it" he said

"Why?" she asked, scared of what he might say "Are the Goblins going to be riding unicorns around?"

"The Ministry is going to be going through all of the family contracts. Any contract that has yet to be completed, must be completed as soon as possible or the Ministry will take necessary precautions" he said carefully

"Okay… That's a problem because… why?" she asked

"They include betrothal contracts and blood debts" he said giving her a meaningful look

After Draco and Ginny parted, Draco had stopped by Blaise's house and explained everything to him and asked him to help her along and watch over her for him. Ever since, Blaise has been her rock in times, she thought she might not make it through.

"Oh…" she said leaning back in her chair "Well… that's just… okay"

"Okay?" he asked

"Well at least they are trying to keep on top of things" she said

"Right…" responded Blaise as he looked at her "Well I have to go Ginny, I'll see you at supper tonight. We can talk more than"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Ginny organized a new case and started on training the new interns, by the end of the day, she was just ready to go home. Leaving work, she apparated home, to find a note on her pillow. Smiling, she walked over and grabbed it as she fell on the bed. Seeing the elegant scroll, she started to grin.

_My darling Gin,_

_I miss you. It's as simple as that. I was walking around the Grand Place yesterday, and saw a couple getting married. I can't wait for these next six years to go by. Thank god for Blaise and Pansy getting married. I think I would go crazy if I didn't get to see you._

_How is work? Have you finally given yourself a holiday? My work here is coming along nicely, these Belgians are nuts when it comes to their chocolate. _

_I need to stop talking to you, due to my being in a board meeting. Hope everything is okay in rainy ol' England. _

_I love and miss you,_

_Your, Draco_

_P.S. I will be arriving on the 1__st__ of June. I'll see you then_

Smiling, she set the letter aside and crawled into bed, dreaming of Draco.

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

Arriving at dinner that night was smooth. Ginny had visited the Parkinson manor many, many times before. It was truly a second home to her. Entering the parlor, she was greeted by a house elf.

"Miss Ginny. Mistress Hepzibah is in Miss Pansy's room. Master Blaise and Master Theodore are in the family lounge." The house elf said before popping out of the room.

Smiling to herself, she walked upstairs and down the familiar halls to Pansy's bedroom. Once she reached the door, she didn't even knock, she just opened the door and entered. The sight that greeted her when she entered was Pansy in her wedding dress.

The dress was a satin a-line gown, with a sweet heart neckline. The top of the gown was a beaded corset style. The skirt had beading detail along the bottom on it as well.

"What do you think?" Pansy asked when she saw Ginny standing in the door way.

"You look amazing. That dress is gorgeous" replied Ginny smiling sincerely

"Oh god. Blaise's sister said it made my ass look too big and my boobs to small" Pansy said turning to look at herself in the mirror while biting her lower lip

"Thirza is just jealous" Ginny said while plopping herself down on the couch "With you marrying Blaise in a week and a half, she has no hope in inheriting the Zabini fortune"

"That is true." Pansy stated nodding her head

"Have you heard from Draco?" Hepzibah asked

"Yes, I had a letter from him last night. He said he will be here on the first of June" Ginny said trying to hide her smile

"Will you see him or just wait for the wedding?" Hepzibah asked

"He said he will see me then" she replied "So hopefully it works out"

After Pansy had changed back into her normal clothes, the three of them went down to dining room and awaited the men. Dinner was a quiet affair. After dinner, they retired to the parlor and separated into two groups. Pansy and her mom were on one side of the room discussing family traditions for the wedding. Blaise, Theodore and Ginny were conversing about the Ministry on the other side of the room.

"Why are they going through the contracts now?" Ginny asked

"Apparently, due to some contracts not being full filled, people are dying or ending up permanently injured due to it. The Ministry has had a couple of people try and sue them because of it. Now, they want to catch up on agreements so a law suit doesn't ensue and succeed." Blaise explained after a sip of fire whiskey

"So… what does that mean for Draco and I?" Ginny asked

"It means, you are to full fill the agreement you made on the eve of his graduation" Theodore said

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed "It's not like we wrote it down or anything, how could it be a real agreement?"

"Magic" replied Blaise smiling

"Oh don't smile, it doesn't look good on you" Ginny said sneering into her wine knowing she was defeated

"What is the big deal Gin?" Theodore asked "I thought you wanted to marry Draco?"

"Oh I do, I certainly do." She replied

"What's the problem then?" Blaise asked

"My career is here, his is in Belgium. The reason we were waiting ten years is because that is when he can work out of the UK again" Ginny said "We still have six years to wait until then. We had a simple plan, now because of the damn Ministry, our plans have to change"

"Gin. You and Draco belong together. You two may have had a set of plans set out for the both of you, but fate had other plans." Blaise said "Now go home, write to him and ask him to go straight to your place instead of mine when he arrives"

"Why?" she asked

"Because we won't be able to do anything until he does" Blaise said standing and walking over to his fiancé

**Xoxoxoxoxo**

When she got home, everything was dark. Sighing, she waved her wand and lit all the lights in her living room. She sat down at her desk and opened her drawer to get a piece of parchment. Instead of parchment, she found a single red rose with a note attached.

_No need to send me a letter love, I'm already here – DM_

She sat there staring at the note for what felt like eternity. She was so engrossed in it that she never heard someone approach her from behind.

"Your hair is longer than the last time I saw you" he said from behind her causing her to whip around "I like it though"

Silence followed as she sat there and stared at him. He looked different. His hair was messier then the first time she saw him. It now hung in his eyes. He was more toned then he was back in school. Gone was the skinny school boy. Standing in front of her now was a man who had bulked up in the last few years. He was taller as well. The only thing that hadn't changed were his eyes. They were still the sparkling ice blue that they always were. Once she looked directly into his eyes, she sank back into her chair and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Is that really you? Because if it isn't, this is a cruel joke and I suggest you leave" she said close to tears causing him to laugh

"Gin love, it's me" he said pulling her up from her chair "I came back early upon request from Blaise and I came right to you, just like I promised I would"

That is all it took. She collapsed next to him and proceeded to break down in tears. He responded quickly by picking her up and caring her to the couch. He held her until she calmed down and loosened her grip on his shirt.

"Gin love, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing, it is just four years of emotions all bundled up that are being released" she said in between sobs

"It's okay love" he said playing with her hair and rubbing her back

"Why did you have to surprise me?" she asked suddenly sitting up

"It was Blaise's idea, honest" Draco responded "he thought it would be a good idea to surprise you. I was just so anxious to see you that I would agree to everything"

"Oh…" she replied quietly

"Did you not like it?" he asked bugging her

"Oh shut it Dray, you know I did" she responded smiling

Smiling, he leaned in and kissed her.

Every emotion they had felt towards the other in last four years was released. All the pain, anger, sorrow was gone, in its place was love.


End file.
